Together
by LeuieFaye
Summary: Every image, every situation explains something deeper though for most people their relationship is odd but they wouldn't understand; for the two of them having each other – together – is enough.


This is just bunch of random ideas about Ace and Luffy and their lovely brotherhood and with music as my inspiration might as well let my mind go rock for tonight! YEAH! It's been awhile now guys I promise I'll make my other fics in no time just please patiently wait for it Thank you!

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong>Together

**Genre: **General, Family, Mild Romance

**Characters: **Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy

**Summary:**

Every image, every situation explains something deeper though for most people their relationship is odd but they wouldn't understand; for the two of them having each other – together – is enough.

**A/N: **I picked the idea from the images of the AceLu brothers and Anime Quotes and it just gave something to think of.

* * *

><p>(***)<p>

**Piggyback Ride**

Ace knows that his brother is a freaking 17 year old teenager yet he can't help but let the younger D ride on his back, feel him breathing, hearing his heartbeat, carry him as though they were kids again…since they're in teenage years this rarely happens with normal brothers but for them it's enough to say that he still want his brother go to him and for him to worry about him in reverse…it's just nice to know that they still need each other.

**Game Console**

Ace cussed under his breath as he gripped the joystick so hard he could almost feel it cracking yet the freckled teen didn't let go of the poor device and continued to press the buttons with speed and force and with his little brother cheering and shadow punching on his lap – he just can't let go until he defeated the stupid computer application and with a cry the two D's clapped their hands and cheered for victory.

**Fire**

Luffy never like Fire…it reminded him of his childhood nightmares when he and Ace got caught up in the enormous fire in Gray Terminal, it reminded him of the tragedy that Sabo got when that fat-hog Tenryuubito permanently mark that scar on his left face… and when Akainu scarred his life and body with his molten and fiery hand yet that Fire is his light in his darkest hours…maybe it's his lifetime nightmare but Luffy will make that Fire be his pathway to Light…he can't let go of that Fire anymore…he let go of Ace, his Fire, so he can't let go of his renewed Fire – not now - not ever just like when Ace hold him when that fire in Gray Terminal occurred.

**Staircase**

Luffy and Ace love stairs, not just because of the height but also the view it gives when they got to the top, the scenery of the green forest, little villages from afar and especially the ocean that is always sparkling whenever the sunlight illuminate it and with such beauty they can't just help but climb the stairs just to see the wonders of many things, because every step is an adventure!

**Pacifier**

10 year old Ace looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms and observed the baby's chubby cheeks and cotton soft ebony hair when suddenly two owlish black eyes looked up at him, the small bundle squirmed and whined like he wants something but Ace just stared and confused as what the little baby want but the freckled boy didn't expect him to wail so loud he almost dropped him to the ground. A panic Ace looked around and found the little comfort then shoved the pacifier to Luffy's wailing mouth silencing him but still whining, "Okay, okay I'll get you something to eat." Well it earned him a delight cry.

**Kiss**

Ace whispered softly in Luffy's ear and said something that made the younger D to blush like Shanks hair; it was funny and cute to see the bubbly teen to sputter in embarrassment and with the younger so distracted Ace didn't let his opportunity slip and leaned down to Luffy's parted lips. Luffy's eyes widen but he didn't push the older D and when the kiss lasted, he pouted and whined, "Not fair…I didn't even said yes." Luffy crossed his arms, the blush still plastered on his tan skinned face. "Well they said that silence is considered as a yes."

**Fart**

Sometime Ace would wonder in what length do Luffy's idiocy would get…sometime he just can't seem to understand why the hell did he considered him as his brother or maybe…; "ACE!" He turned to Luffy's horrific face and readied himself with his little brother's another idiotic outburst, "I had a very TERRIFYIN' experience! Last night, I was alone in the tree house when outta nowhere – CAME THE SMELL OF A FART THAT WASN'T MINE!" Dumbfounded Ace continued to stare with an indignant thought of – 'see-what-I-had-to-deal-with-?', "You know, Luffy, your head isn't screwed on, right."

**Good Day**

Ace just love Luffy when they're both in a VERY good mood – like; "Ace! Do you know what day today is?" Ace greeted his brother with a grin, "Annoy Marco day?" He inquired. "No silly! That's on the 15th!" or sometimes like; "Quick, Luffy! Without thinking: if you could have anything right now, what would it be?" Luffy flushed with thought, "Umm…more time for thinking?" or maybe like; "Oh my Oda! Luffy! Your genius is showing!" Luffy gasped as he covers his 'area', "Where?". Yeah all good times, good times.

* * *

><p><strong>(***)<strong>

The last two parts were based to the quotes I know from Azumanga Daioh, Spongebob and a little KHR in the 'Fart' last part.


End file.
